


A Future Together

by RavenSnowStar94



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Brienne is the Best, F/M, Hugging, Jon Snow Knows Something, Kisses at night, Tyrion and Jaime are bros, arya is a badass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 21:51:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18819712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenSnowStar94/pseuds/RavenSnowStar94
Summary: After Cersei's death, Jaime Lannister goes back to Winterfell to think about the future he has now.Maybe Brienne could join him...





	A Future Together

_ Cersei was dead. _

Her jugular cut by Arya Stark, who now looked at Jaime with certain disgust playing in her eyes. Jaime thinks she won’t kill him, not when she saw him trying to kill his own sister for the greater good, even thought he loved her. Or was addicted to her, he wasn’t sure about his feelings anymore.

Arya cleaned her dagger on the hem of her clothes, with some sort of devilishly smile creeping from her mouth.

Jaime got distracted by the blindly pain coming from his chest, he had received a stab from his dead sister right before Arya appeared to finish her. He couldn’t believe she would do that, but again, he tried to kill her just seconds before the pain came to him. He placed his only hand over the wound, trying to make the blood to getting out, but his strength was vanishing. His body was becoming limp on the ground, his blood mixing with his sister’s blood on the floor.

“I should let you die, Kingslayer.” Arya hovered over him, she was a blurry face. “But the only person who cares for you is dear to me...so I shall do this favor for her.”

She then put her finger inside of his wound, he screamed and then collapsed. Hitting his head hard on the floor of the Iron Throne.

Jaime didn’t know how long has passed between his sister’s death and the moment he started to come back from unconsciousness. He noticed the sunny atmospheres and breeze coming from the open balcony door. He was in his room at King’s Landing. There was his brother, Tyrion, sitting on the chair next to the bed snoring loudly.

“Oh, for fuck’s sake…” Jaime got hold of a cushion and threw at his brother, wincing because of the movement.

“‘oi!” Tyrion yelped after the cushion hit his grumpy face. “You’re awake, brother.”

His disbelief tone made Jaime realize that Tyrion didn’t expect for him to wake up, and suddenly he was worried. Receiving a stab near his heart is something serious, but Jaime always has been lucky so he always took some time to accept that he could be hurt like anyone else.

“Sansa is the new Queen.” Tyrion said after some time in silence. “Jon was named The Hand and Daenerys is...she needs rest.” Jaime sat on the bed, took some effort and cursing throughout the process but he did in the end. “Arya Stark went away, God knows where, and your lady Brienne has been waiting for you to wake up almost having break the door for this room many times with her stare only.”

His heart hammered on his chest. Jaime felt the prickling sensation on his eyes as tears were forming. Brienne was alive. And in King’s Landing. She must be so angry with him after the way they parted ways…

“It’s good to see you are happy, Jaime…” Tyrion said after holding his brother’s hand, smiling weakly. “Things are going to change now. Queen Sansa will be good to all the Seven Kingdoms…”

“I do not care about that...I-why Brienne isn’t here?”

“She wanted to come only when you have woken up. Very determined that you would, while I have my doubts.”

Jaime pushed his brother weakly, smiling a bit.

“The pain is horrible, if you must know.”

“It must be...and I’m sorry. About Cersei. She was…”

“Yes…” Jaime looked outside, to the blue clear sky, the smell of salt coming from the ocean around them. “I’m glad it has finally come to an end, though. Maybe she finds peace.”

“Maybe.” Tyrion jumped from the bed, where he been sitting since the start of their conversation. “I will go and fetch your lady...I will see you later, brother.”

“Thank you, Tyrion. I’m glad you are alive.”

Some minutes passed. Maybe hours, Jaime was so lost on his pain and thoughts that the sun was setting outside of his window. He kept thinking about why Brienne was taking so long to come, why time seems to past so fast here while on Winterfell the nights were longer than a year…

The rustling sound of footsteps outside of his door made him look towards it and concentrate on the opening movement of the door. Brienne of Tarth was wearing what seemed like loose pants and shirt that was stitched until her neck, and her boots were unlaced. Her blond hair was longer, almost reaching her jaw, some changing on her appearance but not changing the fact that she still took his breath away.

She went closer to Jaime after closing the door behind her, grabbing the hem of her own shirt to try and make her less nervous probably. The way she moved and the way she looked at him made him think that something was different between them.

“I thought you died.” Brienne whispered. “I saw all the blood and you so peacefully asleep...Arya reassured me that you weren’t but still-Your face was pale and when Podrick tried to carry you, we notice the blood on your head.”

Jaime lifted his only hand, urging her to grasp it and come to sit next to him. She took it and whimpered at the soft hold he had on her. Her eyes were filled with tears, and he thinks his were too.

“I beg you to forgive me...I said things before I left that were harsh, even if they were true.”

“I knew what you were doing, Jaime. I’m not stupid.”

They shared a long silent moment where they were both staring at each other, looking for answers inside their eyes - people said it was the door to the soul.

“I'm glad you are alive, Brienne.”

“We are alive, Jaime. That's all that matters now…”

Brienne closed the ajar balcony doors, and then curled next to him on his bed, feeling his fingers tracing a strange pattern in her back, under her shirt.

Her face was observing him, the way she was so close to him made it possible for her to carefully map the freckles on his face. Jaime wanted to sleep but having her next to him felt like a miracle, and no one should sleep in the presence of a miracle.

“These past two months...without you, were painful. I had Lady-Queen Sansa as a friend but I’ve missed you.”

She said almost inaudible, pressing her lips to his naked chest and saying something against his skin that he couldn't make up what. But the tingling sensation never left him. Brienne seemed to be praying.

“I'm sorry...for all the pain I caused. You know how stupid I can act sometimes.” Jaime said after a while. He was feeling guilt for how they parted ways two months ago, how he confessed some of the things he had done in the past...the strange part is that even though she knew all about it, she was still there. “They were all true.”

“I know.”

They lay hugging each other, trying to end the little space between them but Jaime was too hurt for anything more than some kisses to happen that night. Brienne did all the work, kissing every inch of his body and that was so overwhelming that Jaime felt feverish. When he tried to move, he always flinched by the pain on his chest, so Brienne caught his wrists. Pinning him down on the bed.

“Let me…”

And he let her. Let her do everything she wanted to him. Touch everywhere, kissing everywhere, even few love bites came out of this experience. She was a marvellous woman and she loved him more than he loved himself, something not so difficult to do. Still, her heart was made of something strong, and if that especial place could care for him, he felt like he must have done something right with his life to having someone like her with him.

It was the middle of the night when Jaime woke up to see Brienne standing outside of the balcony doors, hunched over on the balcony and wearing a cloak around her shoulders. Jaime sat with some difficulty, grabbing the chair next to his bed to help him stand up and try to walk towards her.

She heard him coming, because her whole body was now facing him as she expected him with her arms open. Jaime practically threw himself on her, tired of walking, his injury messed up his whole body and it wasn’t as if he was a lad.

“What are you doing outside?” The effort of standing up made his question sound desperately, when  he was just out of breath.

“Thinking.”

“Care to share your thoughts?”

Brienne was looking out of the balcony, watching King’s Landing heart of the city and the empty space where the Cathedral was before exploding with Wildfire. Jaime hated fire. Hated the memories that were brought up by the mere mention of it, or thought of it. He trembled slightly, thinking about how he got his Kingslayer title, the memory of the King Aerys yelling ‘burn them all’ still haunted him some of the nights.

“The future of the Seven Kingdoms.”

“Tyrion seems to think Lady Sansa will be a good ruler, he tends to be right.”

“She is wise...She will do good.” Brienne looked at Jaime, he was resting his weight on the railing of the balcony, feeling the cold breeze caressing the back of his bare neck. “I wanted to ask you something.”

His eyes regarded her with curiosity, there was something about her tone that made him nervous and excited at the same time. It was so long ago that they had a conversation or even an interaction that any word coming out of her mouth...

“What you plan on doing now?”

Jaime got startled by her question. Not only because it didn’t seem like a question but by the fact that he had no absolutely idea what his future had for him. He didn’t think he would be breathing after going to King’s Landing. He never thought Cersei would die and he would survive. Not once thinking about what he would do without her poisonous presence running through his heart.

He then went back to the present, to the woman in front of him, to the realization that he could have a chance of a better future. Maybe with Brienne if she would agree to it. Jaime noticed the blushing of her cheeks resulting from him spending so much time in silence while staring at her.

“May I ask your plans first, my lady?”

“I wish to visit my father... it's been many years.” She sounded cheerful. “Queen Sansa gave me free will to go on do my business and come back when I desire. Saying I will always have a place here in King's Landing.” Jaime was going to say something, telling her it was a good idea to visit her father seeing as he is of an old age and they had a good relationship. But his words were cut by her next words. “I'm with child.”

His mind stopped working. His breath caught on his throat. Jaime's heartbeat increased and then he let out all the air stuck on his mouth.

He looked down at her belly, not seeing anything but he had noticed a sort of change on her presence. Something had switched and now he knew what.

“It's yours and I don't expect you to fulfill your place as his father but I wanted to give you a chance to choose. And maybe ask you to stay with me...go wherever I go and so on.”

“Yes.” Jaime said with a smile forming, as well as tears risen from the corner of his blue eyes. “Yes to me being the father. Yes to staying with you. Yes to go wherever you go...don't you see? I was already yours from the start, Brienne.”

“No, you weren't...I remember you saying 'not interested’ some time ago…” There was amusement behind her words even if it sounded as a challenge.

“Well, I remember you saying that to me as well...and look at us now.”

Jaime let himself be embraced by her, the cold night air sensation disappearing while she covered both of them with her cloak. She helped him inside of their room, closing the balcony door and turning towards him.

He sat on the bed, looking a little pale by all the walking and effort made, but he looked happy. And he felt happy. Almost divine…

“I was hoping to marry you first...I guess this quickens the process.”

“Oh, when you go with me to Tarth my father will make you marry me. Don't you worry.” Brienned kissed him.

He was breathless by the time they were laying side by side on the bed. Brienne regarded him with her lovely eyes, and he looked at her as if waiting for something.

“Things are changing, aren't they?” Jaime absent-mindedly declare.

“Yes...but what made you say that? The wars we should had lost but somehow won? The fact that Sansa Stark has the Iron Throne? Or that bit where we fought dead people?” She rolled to the side, prolong herself up so she could look down at him.

“All of those and the fact that you love me.”

Brienne averted her eyes, a little embarrassed. He knew she hated when he after all arrogant and self-absorbed, but he loved seeing her expression of annoyance when he acted like that.

“Yes, I do love you.”

Jaime kissed her fast, a long mouth closed peck, but that was enough to stir the want in him. He put his left hand over her belly, only then noticing the slightly bump and how her heartbeats were fast.

“I love you, Brienne...and our child, too.”

“The future seems great…” Her finger traced his nose in a tender way.

“We survived and we have each other. I'm luckier than anyone on this kingdom.”

 

 

**THE END**


End file.
